Before Marriage
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sebuah ikatan yang lebih dalam ketimbang romansa semata menyatukan kedua insan yang ditakdirkan menjadi saudara. Dan rasa takut akan kehilangan menguatkan perasaan yang selamanya tak akan berubah di antara keduanya. /Requested by Philossugaya (Wattpad)/


_**Before Marriage**_ **© Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : Sasuke.U, Itachi.U**

 _ **All of characters belongs to the rightful owner**_

 **Note : OOC, AU,** _ **Bromance, Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Requested by Philossugaya (wattpad)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu menatap mata hitam kelam lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Ia seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari mata yang menurutnya begitu indah dengan tatapan yang menenangkan meski ia sendiri juga memiliki mata yang sama.

Rasanya begitu lucu melihat dua orang lelaki dewasa duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe yang menjual berbagai jenis kue manis dan kopi. Di kafe itu terdapat banyak _spot_ yang _instagramable_ , namun kedua lelaki itu datang dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari para kaum hawa yang mengejar foto-foto cantik.

Sebetulnya lelaki itu merasa risih berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak suka berfoto dan tidak menyukai makanan manis. Namun ia terpaksa berada di kafe seperti ini demi seseorang yang mungkin tak akan bisa ditemui dengan mudah terhitung mulai satu minggu kedepan hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu, Kak?"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Padahal adiknya adalah orang yang cenderung cuek, namun entah kenapa malah begitu peduli dengan pernikahannya. Bahkan belakangan ini lelaki itu semakin sering menanyakan pernikahannya.

"Baik-baik saja. Lagipula kami sudah menyewa jasa _event organizer_. Jadi kami tidak terlalu mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kak Itachi?"

Itachi, si lelaki berambut panjang itu, kembali tersenyum pada adik lelakinya. Entah kenapa bibirnya seolah diatur otomatis untuk sedikit terangkat dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis setiap kali berbicara dengan sang adik. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia bersikap begitu, namun rasanya itu sudah terjadi sejak kali pertama ia bertemu dengan sang adik tak lama setelah lelaki itu dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Sejujurnya aku tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari pernikahanku dan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan bersama wanita yang kucintai. Aku benar-benar senang."

Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seulas senyum yang lebih lebar ketimbang sebelumnya. Ia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha ikut bahagia karena sang kakak terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun hatinya menjerit pilu. Ia tak sanggup menerima fakta bahwa bukan diri nya yang menjadi alasan bagi sang kakak untuk merasa bahagia.

Menyadari tatapan sang adik yang entah kenapa terlihat seolah cemburu, ia segera berkata, "Tenang saja. Kau juga pasti bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganku nanti. Bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon atas ucapan Itachi. Ia memang telah memiliki kekasih, namun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika ia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu.

Saat itu Itachi baru saja mengakui hubungannya dengan gadis yang dikenalnya sejak semasa sekolah. Karena Itachi terlihat sangat bahagia, Sasuke merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil dan sudah menyukainya sejak lama.

Mungkin terkesan jahat, namun sebetulnya Sasuke memiliki kekasih untuk melarikan diri dari bayang-bayang Itachi. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat Itachi akan menikah, memiliki keluarga dan hubungan mereka tak akan sama seperti sekarang. Karena itulah ia berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan memiliki kekasih.

"Ayolah, kapan kau akan melamarnya? Aku dan calon istriku tak sabar untuk memiliki adik ipar," goda Itachi seraya mengambil sesendok kue manis penuh krim yang sangat disukainya.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Itachi merasa kalau belakangan ini Sasuke terlihat seolah menjaga jarak darinya, namun seolah ingin menempel padanya di saat yang sama.

"Waktu berlalu cepat sekali, ya. Tak kusangka adik yang dulu selalu kugendong kini juga akan menikah," ucap Itachi setelah meminum tehnya.

Mendadak ingatan Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu. Sejak dulu hubungannya dengan Itachi memang sangat dekat. Ia bahkan menempel pada lelaki itu dan saat kecil begitu sering meminta untuk digendong. Sebetulnya ia bahkan lebih manja pada Itachi ketimbang dengan kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi memang agak unik dibandingkan hubungan antara kakak dan adik laki-laki pada umumnya. Ketika kakak dan adik laki-laki pada umumnya begitu sering bertengkar, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertengkar dengan Itachi.

Sasuke sadar kalau Itachi selama ini selalu mendukungnya dan menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia juga mengagumi Itachi hingga menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai _role model_ meski di saat yang sama ia merasa cemburu karena orang tuanya begitu memperhatikan Itachi.

"Hn. Aku masih ingat kalau ibu dan ayah sampai menyuruhku untuk tidak menganggumu."

"Pantas saja sejak itu kau tidak lagi menempel padaku. Padahal aku selalu menunggumu mendatangiku dan bermanja-manja seperti biasa."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memang berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Itachi sejak itu. Bahkan ketika Itachi berniat memeluknya, merangkulnya, atau menyentuh keningnya seperti biasa, ia akan berusaha menghindar dan memasang wajah sinis meski sebetulnya ia menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bermanja padamu sekarang? Tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu bagaimana rasanya bergelayut di punggungmu seperti dulu," gurau Sasuke.

Itachi meringis mendengar ucapan sang adik. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu. Apa kata orang jika melihat dua lelaki bermanjaan seperti itu? Bisa-bisa mereka dikira pecinta sesama jenis. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, dianggap _incest_.

"Hn? Punggungku bisa patah nanti. Aku tak ingin duduk di kursi roda dan menunda malam pertamaku dengan istriku."

Sasuke mendengus. Tentu saja ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia juga tahu kalau hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan sekarang. Namun seandainya ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memiliki kesempatan untuk bergelayut di punggung Itachi seperti dulu, ia tak akan ragu untuk melakukannya.

Ketika tumbuh dewasa, Sasuke tak begitu akrab dengan Itachi. Saat itu Itachi yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya sudah berada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi ketika Sasuke memulai masa remaja. Ketika Itachi kembali setelah menyelesaikan studinya, baik dirinya maupun lelaki itu sama-sama sibuk hingga jarang berinteraksi. Namun entah kenapa mereka mulai lebih akrab sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke merasa kalau Itachi telah banyak berubah dibanding Itachi yang dulu dikenalnya. Ia pikir Itachi adalah sosok lelaki yang polos jika berkaitan dengan wanita. Namun tanpa diduga lelaki itu malah memiliki pikiran semacam itu terkait wanita.

"Jadi kau menunggu hari pernikahan karena tak sabar ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan istrimu?"

Wajah Itachi sedikit memerah dan tersipu. Ia merasa senang hingga jantungnya berdebar lebih keras, namun di saat yang sama ia merasa malu mengatakannya pada sang adik. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa harus menjaga citranya di hadapan sang adik.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggu tiga puluh tahun untuk melakukannya."

Ucapan Itachi barusan menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu benar-benar sudah dewasa. Dan Sasuke tersadar kalau waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari.

"Memang kau tak pernah melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke secara refleks.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung menyesali apa yang sudah ia tanyakan. Padahal seharusnya ia sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Itachi tidak sedekat itu hingga bisa membahas hal pribadi seperti ini. Dan kini Itachi langsung terdiam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, mungkin lelaki itu tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa gemas dengan sang adik. Sasuke benar-benar sudah dewasa hingga bisa menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Rasanya ia semakin merindukan adiknya yang polos dan bertanya apa saja sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut karena sudah lama Itachi tak melakukan itu padanya dan ia menatap jari sang kakak yang kini telah terpasang cincin pertunangan.

"Aku memilih menunggu hingga menemukan orang yang tepat. Tapi aku mendukung pilihan apapun yang kau ambil."

Sasuke mendelik, terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi. Mereka tak pernah membahas hal semacam ini sebelumnya, namun tanpa disangka mereka malah memiliki prinsip yang sama.

Rasanya benar-benar konyol. Namun Sasuke merasa senang bisa memiliki kesamaan dengan sang _role model_ yang begitu dikaguminya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke," Itachi memanggil seraya menatap sang adik yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mau menemaniku bergadang?"

Sasuke tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia takut kalau ia akan bersikap emosional jika ia bertatapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Tidurlah. Bukankah kau akan menikah dalam beberapa jam lagi?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lengan Sasuke serta menyentuh otot lelaki itu. Ia tak mengira kalau bayi kecil yang dulu digendongnya akan berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa berotot bertahun-tahun kemudian.

"Justru aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena itu."

"Kau gugup, Kak?"

"Tidak."

Sebetulnya ada alasan yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur malam ini. Sekalipun ia mengantuk, ia akan memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam terakhirnya bersama Sasuke sebelum menghabiskan malam bersama wanita yang menjadi istrinya.

Selama satu minggu terakhir, Itachi sengaja pulang ke rumah tepat setelah jam kerja berakhir dan mengurangi frekuensi berpergian. Ia bahkan tidak mengadakan pesta bujangan di malam sebelum pernikahan meski teman-temannya protes karena dia tidak mengadakannya.

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Itachi memilih tidak mengadakan pesta bujangan. Secara finansial, ia memiliki uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengadakan pesta bujangan mewah. Namun ia lebih memilih menghabiskan malam terakhirnya dengan sang adik, bukan dengan teman-temannya. Lagipula ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai pesta

Sasuke sendiri juga memiliki alasan untuk tetap terjaga malam ini. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik momen kebersamaan terakhir dengan sang kakak dan merasa terlalu sayang jika dihabiskan dengan tidur.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menikmati malam terakhir bersamamu."

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi. Lelaki itu bahkan menghabiskan malam terakhirnya sebagai lelaki lajang bersamanya, bukan dengan berpesta bersama wanita seksi, alkohol dan melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya.

Namun di sisi lain Sasuke merasa senang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati satu malam terakhir bersama lelaki itu dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berpisah dari sang kakak.

"Ck.. dasar _brother complex_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

Itachi mendadak menyentuh perut Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Sasuke merasa risih. Itachi begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa merasakan tubuh dan aroma lelaki itu.

"Menyingkirlah, Kak. Jangan menempel padaku begini."

Itachi menyeringai dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, "Ini malam terakhir aku bisa tidur bersamamu, lho."

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menikmati malam ini, bukan mengucapkan kata-kata sinis secara otomatis.

"Setelah menikah… apa kita bisa tetap seperti ini?"

Kalimat itu terlontar secara otomatis dari mulut Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengucapkannya sebelum ia sempat berpikir.

Itachi tertawa pelan. Adiknya yang _tsundere_ ini membuatnya semakin gemas dengan lelaki itu.

"Mungkin?"

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai 'tidak'."

Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke lagi. Ia merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang menolak untuk menatapnya dan memilih untuk memunggunginya.

"Sewaktu aku melamar istriku, aku mengajukan beberapa syarat padanya. Kau mau tahu?"

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Sejak dulu Itachi adalah orang yang cenderung tertutup mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Lelaki itu lebih tertarik mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, namun tidak berniat menceritakan tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Dan kini lelaki itu bahkan berniat bercerita tanpa diminta, entah apa alasannya.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah sang kakak yang berjarak tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Kasurnya cukup luas, namun entah kenapa Itachi malah begitu dekat dengannya. Jika saja tinggi mereka tidak berbeda lumayan jauh, mungkin saja ia akan mencium bibir kakaknya tanpa sengaja.

"Hn."

"Syaratku, dia harus bisa menerimamu dan tidak merasa cemburu kalau aku dekat denganmu."

Sasuke kembali berdecak. Ia merasa heran sekaligus senang di saat yang sama.

"Ckck… aku jadi kasihan pada Kak Izumi."

"Kau juga harus mengajukan syarat yang sama pada Sakura- _chan_ mu ketika akan melamarnya nanti."

Sasuke berdecih. Kakaknya ini berlebihan sekali, sih.

Itachi menatap sang adik lekat-lekat. Dari jaraknya saat ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai wajahnya. Tubuh mereka bahkan sudah menempel hingga Sasuke mendadak meletakkan guling di tengah-tengah mereka saat ia berbalik.

Seandainya seseorang melihat mereka berdua dan tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah kakak adik, pasti mereka sudah dikira pasangan _gay_ yang sedang bermesraan. Namun mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki _straight_.

"Setelah aku pindah, jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke rumahku. Menginap juga tidak masalah."

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Ucapan dan tawaran lelaki itu memang baik, namun hati Sasuke terasa sakit saat mendengar kalimat yang menyatakan perpisahan secara implisit.

"Sebetulnya… aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu," Sasuke pada akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang selama ini diteriakkan di dalam hatinya. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan seperti gumaman, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai, "Dasar. Kau sendiri juga _brother complex_."

Sasuke tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Namun ia sendiri sadar kalau ia juga _brother complex_. Selama ini ia menyimpan ketakutan kalau Itachi akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti. Dan kini ia berusaha keras menaklukkan ketakutannya dengan menyiapkan diri menghadapi realita.

"Hn."

"Jadi kau mengaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya menatap oniks yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Ia terpesona dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan yang selalu ditujukan dengannya. Tatapan itu seolah meneriakkan 'aku sayang padamu' setiap kali ia menatapnya.

Seandainya waktu bisa dihentikan, Sasuke akan menghentikan waktu dan selamanya bertahan dalam momen ini. Ia tak rela membiarkan kakaknya dimiliki oleh wanita yang merebut tempatnya di hati sang kakak.

Entah bagaimana Itachi mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke yang seolah menyiratkan kesedihan. Kontak batin di antara mereka mungkin begitu kuat hingga ia bisa mengerti perasaan Sasuke hanya dengan tatapan.

Itachi kembali meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke dan kali ini ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat mata Sasuke yang berpendar-pendar, mungkin terkejut dengan hal yang mendadak ia lakukan.

Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke senang mendapat sentuhan seperti ini. Lelaki itu bahkan sering melakukannya pada sang kekasih sebagai tanda cinta. Sepertinya ia memberikan pengaruh yang lebih besar dibanding yang ia kira.

"Perasaanku padamu takkan berubah. Apapun yang terjadi, jalan apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke."

Kali ini Itachi tak memberikan sebuah janji pada Sasuke, melainkan sebuah kepastian. Lelaki itu tak mengucapkan 'aku sayang padamu' atau kalimat sejenisnya. Namun hanya dengan sebuah dukungan tanpa ekspektasi apapun membuat Sasuke merasa kalau Itachi telah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang lebih baik ketimbang sekadar mengatakan sayang padanya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan gulingnya dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat, yang juga dibalas dengan pelukan oleh sang kakak. Malam ini keduanya ingin menghabiskan malam dengan tertidur di dalam dekapan masing-masing.

Bagi Itachi, Sasuke memiliki tempat khusus di dalam hatinya yang selamanya tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Kebetulan kemarin abis baca cerita ItaSasu buatan temenku & hari ini malah dapet request nulis pair ini.

Sejujurnya, aku terinspirasi sama gaya bahasa yang dipakai di karya ItaSasu yang aku baca. Jadinya aku berusaha meminimalisir penggunaan istilah berbahasa asing selain yang memang ga ada istilah bahasa Indonesianya.

Rada ga enak hati, sih. Kesannya jadi kayak plagiat gitu.

Makasih udah baca karya ini. Ditunggu kritik & saran.


End file.
